


Ice creams

by claudeetaitdejapris



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeetaitdejapris/pseuds/claudeetaitdejapris
Summary: Sam and Jon are friends. Jon likes to invite Sam to his parents' place in Cornwall to spend the summer together. They need money so Ned found them a summer job.





	Ice creams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it!

The radio’s sound made his ears whistle. Usually Sam didn’t mind listening to some Elton John while working but the heat was knocking him and all his senses out. Were his fingers burning as they were holding that ridiculously heavy panini or was it that bloody weather? He wouldn’t know. Sam could still smell his plastic chairs melting. For god’s sake it was eight o’clock it shouldn’t be this hot. This wasn’t normal. This is ridiculous, he decided. Him sweating while standing up and away from the sunlight was ridiculous. His wanna be sailor uniform was ridiculous too, it made him sweat even more and on top of that, Sam looked fatter than he actually was and he hated it. Ridiculous. He glanced behind him and saw Rickon and Bran playing in the sea. Working late was ridiculous too. _Only thirty minutes left_ he thought, nodding to himself. He dreamed of the cooling sensation he’d have entering the sea. Arya could drown him right after, he wouldn’t mind. He thought about the money he’d make too. Sam tried not to think too much about the reason why he needed the money in the first place. Now wasn’t the time to be hot and angry. He sighed, washing the empty ice creams boxes, today had been great, Frey could be proud of him for hiring the most efficient and lucrative duo he’d probably ever had. 

‘Hey sailor, do you still have some chocolate mint for me?’ Sam turned to the counter, a smile on his face

‘Mr Stark! I didn’t expect to see you!’ He was the one who got him and Jon the job. He gave Sam a look.

‘We’ve talked about this, son’ Sam nodded but knew it would take him a lot of time before he called Ned Stark by his first name. 

‘Where’s my son? Skipping work already?’ Ned asked as Sam handed him his ice cream. He playfully shook his head.

‘He finished early. He’s escaping his fangirls now.’ 

Ned followed Sam’s glance to see Jon talking -more like listening and nodding- to three bikini girls near his car. Jon had taken the resolution to feign coming back home (he would just change from his uniform) so he would have some quiet, quality time on the beach with Sam and his family. Jon wanted to be the one working at the back of the food truck, getting his fingers burned and avoiding customers' contact in the first place but he quickly became the frontman to his best friend’s (and Frey’s) demand as more customers would come when Jon was the one in charge of orders and payment. Sam got it actually, he too would be more inclined to eat ice cream if that meant he could chat with a cute boy who couldn’t really ignore him.

It was their deal: Jon would be the front and Sam the back. Jon would get the demand rolling and Sam the supply. They wouldn’t even have to drive the truck, people literally came for Jon -and some for Robb’s casual appearances. Sam didn’t mind, his friend got them both a bonus on their first pay and besides it was a little bit funny to see Jon flounder helplessly with girls (and guys) hitting on him. Poor boy, he’d get ten numbers a day. He even had a mom flirting with him in front of her teens -teens! once. And that was all from Jon doing nothing but serving ice creams and sandwiches, no flirting back. Sam was secretly a little bit envious. He didn’t tell Jon anything about it, of course. He knew Jon hated this huge attention on him. He was not used to it, he was the aloof kind of guy -who would have thought. The gorgeous aloof, brooding guy, could Jon be any more attractive? _Probably, if he lost his shirt_ , Sam thought. Sam wouldn’t mind sharing all this attention with him. He wasn’t a regular of the spotlight either but who doesn’t need an ego boost? Unfortunately he was the fat friend kids loved. Jon gave Sam his new _Please take me out_ look he’d been practicing a lot these days. Sam chuckled and waved him good luck before selling red popsicles to a little girl and her brother. 

Twenty minutes left and he could shut the whole thing and have a swim in that clear water he had kept eyeing all day along. This job was constant torture : in front of you the sea you can’t reach, next to you food you can’t eat, around you noise of constant chatter and children’s screams you can’t escape. Sam also stopped counting the times Catelyn would point out his nose's sunburn for him. Oh how many times Sam could have killed for a reading pause on the sand or in Jon’s bed.

He sighed.

He was grateful, truly, that Jon’s dad had found them a job for the summer. He needed this. Ned had been very proud of himself when he had seen that relief on Sam's face. He hadn't thought his announcement would be this appreciated. At least on Sam's part. Last summer -his first at Jon’s- Sam hadn’t worked at all and it hurt a whole lot more than he'd imagined. But he was lucky, in a way. His dad may have disowned him in many ways, Sam didn't have to worry about college fees. His mother insisted on this. _If you must send our boy away, please pay for his studies_ she had told him. She had given her husband a whole speech to explain why it should be done and how that would make them both happy. It was an awful speech, Sam remembered. Not the words but the purpose, the reason of its existence. It made Sam sick. It made Sam sicker to know Dickon just had a shiny brand new car, _just because_. Sam was studying and working two jobs to have a decent life. He wasn't complaining. He was responsible now, almost independent (more than his little brother anyway) and that's what mattered, or so he thought. Was it hard? Yes. Was it worth it? Also yes. Sam knew it was harder for the Starks. Robb got a scholarship but Jon's parents had to take a loan for him.

Hence the summer job. The ridiculous heat torture. That's why it was impossible for him to complain about earnings around Jon or his family. Closing the food truck, Sam tried not to get frustrated thinking about his father. He had decided not to get affected by Randyll Tarly's behaviour anymore.

This was harder than working two jobs to survive. 

Eight thirty.

He heard Arya and Bran shout his name from the beach. At this point no one knew who was more excited Sam's work was over. He waved at them before going back in the truck to change -he was not going on the beach with that uniform, thank you. The water was colder and the kids stronger than anticipated. Sam had thought spending all this time in the water would have tired them out. Rookie's mistake. Arya was bolder and fiercer than ever and Sam could swear he thought he was actually drowning at some point.

It was their second summer together and they all -Sam included- left their shyness and embarrassment behind. Sam became Bran's favourite grown up and Sansa's embroidery buddy. Catelyn even talked about Sam's presence in December for Christmas and next summer. Sam remembered it well. He blushed and repeated that he didn't want to impose himself (and that it felt too far away, who knew what he would be up to) but she and Ned didn't want to hear it. Jon had grinned the way he did with Ygritte. It was a nice, warm feeling. Of generosity. Of consideration. Of belonging too.

His cheeks were heating up at that thought. He had trouble eating afterwards, he remembered. He felt haunted by butterflies. 

Sam closed his eyes, floating away. He would work twelve hours a day if it meant experiencing this feeling again.


End file.
